Chase and Kiss
by Cervella
Summary: Our favorite guild holds their annual game of tag, but with a certain white haired barmaid changing the rules. Why is everyone scared? Oneshot.


_Note: I had this in my files for ages but I never finished it. Hahaha I really had fun writing it and hope that you have fun reading it ;) My other NaLu fic will hopefully be updated soon...*cough* I'll try._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

* * *

_Catch and Kiss_

"What a beautiful day," Lucy looked up in the sky to find clear spotless blue and the sun smiling down at her. It was neither too warm nor too cold, just a perfect summer morning. Then she decided that maybe she should watch her path before she falls into the small canal, after all the nice fishermen warn her every day.

She managed to jog along the small wall without effort or humiliating herself and arrived at one of her most favorite places in the world. Fairy Tail.

It was still early, but she was sure that Mira was already up and serving breakfast to the early birds. Probably, she was also tending to the alcoholics...namely Cana and some older members. Sometimes Lucy wondered if some guild members even have a place to stay since they're always present in the guild. Especially Natsu and Happy who live more in her apartment than in their own house. Maybe he felt lonely at his place?

At first she was more annoyed than pleased by his constant presence, but after a while she learned to understand him better and she couldn't bring herself to throw him out anymore.

Somehow that destructive and annoying dragon slayer crept into her heart and decided that it was comfortable there. Stealing other peoples hearts had to be illegal...she should tell him someday. Because no matter what Lucy tried to do, she was powerless against his cheerful nature. What a cheater.

However, even if he would swallow her whole fridge right now, her mood couldn't be better. (Only if he would take the strawberry cake, he probably wouldn't survive because of Erza...) But why was she in such a good mood? Lucy didn't knew that herself, but some things were going well recently. Her rent was paid for a while, nobody crushed her apartment the day before which meant that she was able to write her novel in piece. That was good because Levy bugged her for a new chapter.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy opened the big wooden gate that separated her from her friends slash family.

One short glance around the room revealed that her day was going to be anything else than relaxed. As if Fairy Tail was every going to be quiet and relaxed... one can hope right?

Attention folks, this is a special guild weather forecast: In the north we have two riots caused by Elfman who destroyed Erza's cake accidentally. So pay attention to flying furniture. In the center we have the calm eye of the storm were you can hide with Levy and read books. Some lovey-dovey clouds are coming from the west, so do not disturb the guilds couple namely Alzack and Bisca. Well and at the entrance...

"Geez, Lucy, where have you been all this time?"

Beware! This morning we have some strong pink haired dragon slayers coming from the side who have the power to tackle you to the ground. Yep and that's how her tranquility died.

"Um, at home?"A bit cautious, Lucy responded to the brutal embrace while she tried to hide her bright red cheeks. Not the easiest task, but she managed it.

"Aw man, don't tell me you don't know what day today is," Natsu stood up and helped her on her legs. Lucy tried to fix what was left of her usual hairdo and smoothed her light blue summer dress. Then she made the mistake and looked into his warm onyx eyes and let her head fall to the side in confusion. Well, for such a ruffian he had really nice eyes.

"Nope...is today special somehow?" Then she felt panic rise in her chest and she thew her arms in the air dramatically. "I haven't forgotten someone's birthday, did I? Wait... no that can't be I know them all by heart...could it be a new member? Fantasia isn't really coming up soon...oh, I don't have a clue."

"Hahahaha Lucy, calm down," he grinned at her in his idiotic carefree way. "Today is a very special day."

"You mentioned that already,"she grumbled and shot him a glare. "What is so special? Don't grin at me like that."

"You see, today is – "

"Oi! Flame Breath, I will totally beat you in the game," Gray yelled over the loud noises and raised a fist. Natsu scrunched his nose, turned around and raised his fist too. "The hell you will do, Ice Brain."

Lucy signed and watched how Gray and Natsu got caught up in on of the other many guild fights. She dodged some flying glasses, tables and pants – probably from Gray – and made her way over to Mira in order to hear about today's event. The white haired Stauss sibling just giggled when she saw Lucy stumble all over the place.

"Hmm Lucy? Since when do you and Natsu hug each other as a greeting?" she asked with a devilish smirk on her face. "Don't tell me you are a couple already that would be so cute."

"M-mira don't say weird things, we are just b-best friends," the blonde shrieked nervously, a huge blush sneaking on her face and warming up her cheeks.

"Sure, that's why you're blushing."

Why does she always have to tease her? So what if she had a crush on her best friend, it's just a phase and the world doesn't end because of that...well, it would if he ever found out. Lucy didn't even know why she fell for the dense one in the first place, but it was probably because of his energetic and cheerful aura. He also cared deeply for his friends and treated them like family – something she didn't have for a long time. Her mood was always lifted when the dragon slayer entered the room and her heart felt as if it wanted to leap out of her chest.

Even though she loved to read and write romance stories, she never thought about falling in love herself, but it happened. End of story.

"Brats, stop destroying the guild and listen to me," Master Makarov raised his voice above all the wild chatter and many heads shot up to listen to what he had to say. "I received a letter from the Magic Council again and they gave me the damage reports from all of your missions. I'm getting broke because of you..."

A waterfall of tears streamed to the ground and the master stomped his foot like a stubborn kid. Gladly, Mira went to comfort him and reminded him that he had to announce the event.

"...anyway, since you brats seem to have enough energy to destroy a couple of cities in only a month, we're going to have our annual game of tag today in order to release your energy. The area is limited to the forest around Magnolia...since I don't trust you with the city anymore...any kind of magic is allowed. The time limit is six in the evening and a person is out if you kiss them on the mouth – that's Mira's rule for you. We will watch over you with lacrima so that we'll know who initiates the kiss. You can also form teams or groups, but in the end there will only be one winner. The last person will have to face special punishment."

Lucy slumped into her seat and signed. Great, a game of tag with a bunch of crazy strong magicians. Moreover, she cursed the white haired wizard for inventing such an unnecessary rule.

It was probably going to turn into a hunt for the guilds girls since she doubted that the ever lasting rivals – Gajeel, Gray and Natsu – would kiss each other. Although the image made her laugh, if they'd ever try she would make sure to watch. Mainly, she was worrying about people like Macao who was already drooling a puddle on the ground while starting at the guilds' girls.

"A kiss, huh?" Natsu mumbled to the ground and blushed visibly. The image of a smiling Lucy in her blue blowy summer dress kept playing in his mind and he didn't even notice that he started to stare at her.

"What are you blushing about?" Gray put an arm around his shoulder and grinned teasingly. "Afraid of kissing a girl?"

"I'm not afraid," the dragon slayer grumbled angrily and pushed the now laughing ice alchemist away. "I was thinking about how to beat you."

"So the one you want to kiss is me? Are you gay, man?" Gray's eyes bulged out of his sockets and he looked seriously freaked.

"No way, I was thinking about someone else. Stop saying weird things, Ice Cream," Natsu yelled embarrassed, making his rival curious again.

"Well then, I wish you luck," Gray winked at him and chuckled. "Use your brain, okay? She is a smart person and will probably hide somewhere as soon as the game starts."

Natsu gaped at him. He always thought the snow man liked Lucy, too. Yet he was helping him? Maybe he wasn't all that bad...

"Oi, Gajeel, you should hide from the Fire Idiot. He said that he wanted to kiss me so you're probably next on his list," Gray exclaimed dryly and the iron dragon slayer looked bewildered.

Then again, maybe not.

OOOOOOO

The shadows danced as a light breeze blew through the tree tops and painted a pattern on the forest floor. A small stream gurgled nearby, some sprinkles falling on the plants around it and there was a smell of damp wood and earth. The tranquility was destroyed when a large group of magicians made their way through the maze to reach the starting point for the game.

A group of girls kept some distance to the others, frightened and angered by the changed rules.

"That Mira, naturally she doesn't play the game herself," Levi grumbled and stomped angrily. "I mean, why do we have to kiss someone to catch them? Stupid matchmaking woman."

"The devil Levi is coming out...maybe we get around that stupid rule." Lucy put a hand to her chinwhich indicated that she was deep in thought. Suddenly a satisfying idea came to her mind and she pumped a fist in the air in glee. "We can just catch ourselves right after the start. Then we don't have to kiss anybody nor do we have to participate in the violent fights...not that I would survive them anyway."

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy you didn't forget about the punishment, did you?" Erza cleared her throat and watched her friend through half-lidded eyes. "I heard that it is worse than last year."

"Easy for you to say," Cana said and rolled her eyes. "Your lovely Jellal isn't here so it doesn't matter if you get kissed by someone. I think I'll just escape with my booze and hide somewhere for the whole game."

"What did you say?" The red headed magician emitted such a deadly aura that even the guys walking a good distance away from them flinched and shivered. "Of course, it matters!"

"Please don't fight!" Wendy smiled nervously and made a pacifying gesture. "I think this game will be fun, don't you think Charle?"

"Hm...as long as that blue cat stays away," retorted the white cat annoyed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Juvia is so excited, maybe she'll get a kiss from Gray-sama?" Juvia was imprisoned in her day dreams again and the rest of the group just smiled nervously. "If one of you just dares to go near Gray-sama, you'll never see the sunlight again. Juvia will defend him with all her might!"

A shiver ran down Lucy's spine when she felt an especially nasty glance bore into her head. She wasn't interested in the least. Of course, Gray looked good but he was one of her best friends...nothing more. Nevertheless, Juvia was persistent.

However, that problem was at the bottom of her list because her main focus was currently on the excited dragon slayer who was laughing extremely loud over some joke from Elfman. She should stop to stare at him like that, but she was certain that he had watched her earlier too. What if he liked someone else? Or worse...what if he kisses somebody else in the game? She didn't want to think about it. The thought made her heart hurt and she stared glumly at the ground.

As if he felt her gaze Natsu turned around to look for Lucy. When he saw that she wasn't as lively as she was this morning he got worried. However, he didn't have any time left to think about it or attempt to lift her mood because they arrived at the starting point. He couldn't wait for the game to begin. Today his only goal wasn't winning this time.

Everybody formed a circle in the small clearing and got ready to run into the woods.

Lucy decided to push all the thoughts about her pink haired friend away and started to plan how to avoid as many guild members as possible, being anything but eager to fight.

The best strategy that she came up with was to run as fast as she could, then try to obliterate her tracks and wait for the end of the game in a hiding place. She admitted that her tactic was cowardly but at least smart. If she would get in a pinch, she could still call her spirits to protect herself, because she wasn't utterly defenseless after all.

"Okay, you have five minutes after my signal to distance yourselves from each other – nobody is allowed to follow someone after the start." Master Makarov announces through a provisional microphone. "That's all so good luck, brats. Ready. Steady. Go!"

OOOOOOO

The floor vibrated when he started another jump over branches and tree stumps. For him being surrounded by nature was the best. The many odors irritated him here not as much as in the city where he has to endure the stench of quantities. The game had already been going on for two hours and he had to dodge the male players several times because they immediately wanted to start a fight. Of course not to kiss him, but simply because they liked to fight, wanted to win or to burn off some energy.

A large part was also busy hiding from Erza because like always she wanted to win with pride and therefore went off on everyone she saw.

But Natsu was focused on something entirely different and that was a sweet scent which he could recognize anywhere – thank god for his sensitive nose. He turned it into a personal game of tag between him and Lucy – unbeknownst to her. Her smell was weakened due to the various things in the forest like wild strawberries and raspberries. Damn summer with all those damn flowers and berries.

He just followed the smell until it he lost it close to a small gurgling stream.

"That sly little minx," Natsu murmured to himself and tried to find a track of her. Naturally, Lucy knew about the super sense of smell from dragon slayers, so she walked through the water knowing that it would destroy her tracks. It would be hard to find her but he loved challenges. If Lucy dared to provoke him, she would see what she'll get out of that.

"If you're looking for Bunny Girl, she went this way," yelled a deep, raspy voice from somewhere up the stream. Gajeel pointed to the other side of the stream.

Natsu lighted the flames on his hands and growled at him. Did he kiss Lucy? He wouldn't dare.

"Geez, don't worry! She's not my type – put your nasty fire out. Though I'd like to fight you, I really don't want to kiss you," the iron dragon slayer grumbled annoyed and pulled a dagger from Erza – he just escaped successfully – out of his arm.

"Same here."

Natsu was calm again and nodded gratefully to Gajeel before he followed the track that he was shown. Now Lucy couldn't escape from him anymore for he knew there wasn't another stream or even a lake in the forest. Suddenly, her fragrance grew stronger and he followed in a trance with closed eyes.

He was just about to call her name, but when he opened his eyes he only saw a white hair band which was tied to a tree. Slowly, he anger rose in his chest and started to grind his teeth in irritation. The fear that someone else might find her before he does, grew gradually from time to time. That person would definitely not see the next day.

"Dammit! Where the hell is she?!"

Since Natsu was more for action than for words, he released his frustration in form of magic and burned the hair band together with the whole tree. Maybe she will see the smoke and come out on her free will.

A light breeze blew through the dense forest and he was lucky it swept the familiar sweet scent mixed with lots of flowers to him. It had to be Lucy. Natsu ran as quickly and quietly as he could until he came to a small sunny clearing.

His breathing stopped when he saw a slender person relax in the grass among colorful flowers. Her long hair shimmered in the sunlight like liquid gold and her light blue airy dress flowed down her body like a waterfall. Her long black eyelashes cast a light shadow on her soft skin and her cheeks were a bit flushed from the earlier run.

Only she was clever enough to think of the fact that flowers could cover her scent. Certainly, Natsu wouldn't have found her... wouldn't he have been accustomed to her scent.

"What a nice day to take a sun bath," Lucy signed and laughed smugly. Natsu had to chuckle quietly to himself... only Lucy was as crazy to talk to herself. She turned a yellow flower in her hand and stretched her arms above her head. "Nobody will find me here and I can just relax until it's over."

"Are you sure about that?" With a slow pace he stepped into the sunlight and grinned when he saw her startled expression. "Man, it was totally difficult to find you, Luce. No wonder you are my partner."

She gaped at the boy with wide eyes and tried to make her brain work again – not to mention the heart attack he gave her. He smiled his brilliant smile that made her feel warmer than the sun and marveled how good he looked in a casual gray pullover with his scarf was wrapped around his head.

"Oh my, you gave me a heart attack," Lucy scolded him and tried to calm her racing heart. "Don't sneak around people, that's just rude."

"Ninja's do that all the time," he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's more fun like that... besides you would have run away ."

That reminded her of the situation. Lucy looked around herself hectically and tried to find an escape route, but deep down she knew that Natsu could run at least hundred times faster than her. Damn, what now? Giving in wasn't an option. She was a Fairy Tail wizard after all.

"Don't think you've won, Natsu!" She looked right into his determined onyx eyes and swallowed a big lump in her throat when she reached for her keys. However, the pink haired boy raised an eyebrow and laughed openly, making her sulk in the process.

"What's so funny, jerk?"

"Hahahah your face! Geez Luce, you're so weird I won't hurt you or something."

Slowly, he walked towards her and with every step he took, she stepped one back. Before he could burst into her personal space bubble, she decided to make a run for it. Nevertheless, a couple of seconds later she felt how two warm strong arms wound protectively around her waist and prevented any movement.

"Game over."

He turned her around in his arms, brushed a recalcitrant strand from her face and carefully took her chin into one of his calloused hands. Her heart leaped out of its rhythm when his lips crashed down on hers. What was meant to be an innocent and short kiss escalated immensely.

His lips moved passionately over hers and threatened to swallow her up. Somehow it was typical for Natsu – nothing done halfway and Lucy couldn't complain. Her hands tangeled themselves in his pink spikes and she pulled at his head to deepen the kiss. She heard a low grumbling coming from his chest that reminded her of a wild dragon – not that she met one before – and an unknown warmth spread though her body. Lucy could feel his temperature spike a few degrees too when the kiss got even wilder.

The cage of his arms pressed her closer against his body and his hands wandered upwards to entangle in her hair. After a catching a short breath he kissed her again and again, every time with the same passion...if not more. They lost any sense of time, but they didn't mind at all.

But then he broke the kiss, put his forehead against hers with a wide grin on his gloating face and looked deep into her brown eyes.

"I'm very sorry, but it seems I've won," Natsu teased Lucy, not sounding sorry at all.

She punched his arm lightly. "Only because you have an abnormal nose and always sniff at my stuff, creepy cheater."

"You're just jealous..." He scrunched his nose offended and glared at her from the side. "I could have found you without my nose..."

"Oh really?" Lucy looked doubtful. "We can test that next time."

"Sure." He put an arm around her shoulder and they started to track back to the starting point. Internally, both of them were glad that although they had discovered new feelings for each other, their relationship wouldn't change much.

OOOOOOO

Unfortunately, both of them totally forgot that it hadn't ended yet – Natsu was still in the game after all. Five minutes were left and the winner wasn't decided.

When they arrived at the starting point, Lucy joined the loser side which consisted out of everyone but Gray, Natsu and Juvia. Surprisingly, Erza was thrown out when Happy crashed together with her in an accident, after he was delusional because he kissed Charle.

In general the appearances of the people on the loser side weren't pretty. Lucy noted a few flushed faces, red streaks from low branches, ripped clothing, dirty skin, ruffled hair, some had some ice or burn marks on their body and she was glad that she was able to avoid the violence. She looked down at herself and noticed that she wasn't looking much different. Her hair was probably a mess and her lips felt swollen when she touched them.

"What the hell?" Cana slurred her words...obviously she got drunk from her tactic. "My booze is empty! Time to go back to the guild everyone."

"Elfman and Evergreen are still missing," Bixlow commented dryly and tended to his beat up babies. "Wonder what they're doing..."

"Shut up!" Erza whacked him brutally. "Wendy is still a child, don't corrupt her with your naughty mind."

"We didn't do anything naughty," a male and a female voice yelled. Both were just coming back from the forest with red faces and holding hands. "I'm a man," Elfman yelled angrily. "I have my principles..."

"Why are you drenched?" Lucy asked the pitiful shivering Levy whose clothes formed a puddle on the ground.

"I got to close to Gray," she answered with horror filling her eyes. "I didn't even want to fight him, I was just passing by and she still hunted me. Good that Gajeel saved me."

"I wish we could go home," Charle grumbled and brushed some dirt from her fur. "We need to wait for the last three to finish."

Only three minutes were left when the ice alchemist stepped into the clearing. Immediately, the atmosphere got tense and both got ready to fight. At first, Natsu and Gray were only shouting insults at each other and threw punches at their faces.

"Ice Make Floor!"

Suddenly, the ground of the clearing turned into glassy ice and Natsu who was about to charge at Gray slithered towards him. The force of the impact made them both lose their ground and they landed on their backs, hissing in pain.

"Damn, can't you even use your magic right?" Natsu yelled angrily and tired to lift himself up on all fours without falling again.

"I used it right, you're just to dumb to walk," Gray countered in the same position as his rival.

"Just get over it and kiss already so we can go home!"

An angry red haired woman stomped over to the now frightened duo and grabbed their heads forcefully. Two pairs of eyes grew wide when their lips connected. Stunned silence reigned over the forest before it was broken by hysterical laughter.

"I need to wash my mouth." Natsu felt the urge to puke and Gray didn't look any better. Embarrassed both turned away from each other and wiped their mouths desperately.

"That's a man! It's good to show your feelings openly," Elfman commented with wide eyes, one of the few people who were still able to say something. "On the other hand...it's not manly at all."

"What did you do to Gray-sama?" Juvia's demonic voice echoed through the clearing and she send a wave of water towards the fire dragon slayer. "Nobody kisses Gray-sama except me. Say good bye to your life now."

"Help, Lucy, tell her that it wasn't like that," the soaked Natsu pleaded his new girlfriend. Unfortunately, she was dying of laughter like the rest of the guild and he frowned.

"Wow, you're already cheating on me, Natsu?" She giggled and hugged him. "And here I thought our relationship would hold a little longer."

"Shut up, this isn't funny..." he grumbled but couldn't help the idiotic smile that crept on his face. Yes, this guild was crazy and Lucy was too, but that's the way he wanted it to be – just without kissing Gray ever again, please.

**The End**

* * *

Oh if somebody wonders... Juvia was the last one left which means she won the game ;) Like they say...luck in the game and unlucky in love or something like that. I hope you enjoyed and it wasn't too cheesy ;) Please leave me some feed-back if you did and have an awesome day :D


End file.
